Missing Sky
by Squalgasm
Summary: Collection of oneshots of Tsuna saying her last farewell before she goes to meet the Millefiore. TYLfem27 x various
1. Xanxus

Missing Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Xanxus

He was intriguing, dangerous, deadly, but all the more captivating.

I remember when I first met him, at the beginning of the fight over the Vongola rings.

How his fiery and determined eyes held me in place as fear shook my entire being and left me spellbound…

It's been years since that, and I've inherited the title of Vongola. I've fought, gotten stronger, gained allies as well as enemies, gained the Varia's trust, all because I wanted to seem strong, for him.

I've said it to him, countless times, "I love you." I did not require any answer, I knew somewhere deep in my heart, that he cared for me, but I wanted to know, before I left…

I braced my heart and walked down the hall of the Varia mansion, heading for my destination, his office.

I knocked, not expecting an answer, and stepped in. Sure enough, he was there, sitting, his back facing me.

"X-Xanxus…" I managed to choke out

"Scum, why are you here?"

"…Xanxus, I love you." I said, managing to keep my voice steady and determined.

I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for an answer, hoping it was the one I've yearned to hear.

_Please, please just say you love me back._

"Che, I don't love anyone."

_Why? _

_I love you…so much….why won't you say you love me?_

_Please, just this once, please tell me you love me._

"You're the boss of the Vongola, ACT LIKE IT!" He shouted.

I could tell he was angry, but I had to do this.

I went around his chair and saw him, his eyes closed, head rested on one hand, wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him. Desperate, searching for any sign that told me how he felt.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

He opened his eyes and I leaned back, and smiled a grim smile, seeing his still fiery red eyes.

"Xanxus, I love you." I repeated.

"Che, just leave already." He replied.

He was staring intently at me, he sensed something was wrong…He was getting suspicious. I inwardly smiled at that, but kept a grim expression. Since that only shows to prove that he knew me so well, but I had to leave. Before he figured it out…

I flashed him another smile, one full of grief and sorrow, but not wanting him to find out, I hid all the ugly feelings of me wanting him to just hold me and tell me to stay with him. But…it was Xanxus, the man who was destined to have been Vongola Decimo, the one who was feared because of his wrath and power, but got the title stolen by me…He was supposed to hate me, want to kill me, but I knew that he loved me.

So I turned and started to walk out of his room, with steady, hurried steps, whispering a goodbye as a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Knowing I would regret leaving his side…Even if I told him where I was going, what would he say? Forbid me to go? If he had, I wouldn't find the courage nor the strength to deny him. Because all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with him.

I knew I wanted him to say that he loved me, that he cared, but it didn't matter, and there was no room for my selfishness, because even though it was unspoken, I knew that he loved me. Like how I loved him.

"_Sayonara, and…gomenasai."_

Three days later, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was pronounced dead, shot by Byakuran.

**Alrighty! And that's it for the first chapter! This was my first fanfiction, so tell me what you think, ok? Review please! I want to be able to write better so people will enjoy reading it more! Review!**


	2. Xanxus 2

Missing Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Reborn anime or manga series. This time in Xanxus's POV! **

**Author Rants: Happy birthday Taeyang~ Now, a story before my story featuring the Chinky Powaa Rangas! Asian accent, ON!**

**This is sad sad storly. about how ranga Lap Cheung saved Taeyang life.**

**One day Taeyang alone at home, no food in fridge. no cup noodle.**

**Poor Taeyang no cup noodle. so hungy. so Taeyang sing his prayers, "CHING CHONG LING LONG TING TONG!" but to no wisdom. God was irritated and gave Taeyang big thunder slap which is why he have spiky hair.**

**Then Taeyang go cry in room about wedding dress because he has no wife to cook cup noodle or chao fan**

**Then Lap Cheung jump in room through ugly window and say "LAP CHEUNG TO DA RESCUE!"**

**But Taeyang thought Lap Cheung was a dream so he just sing about lies and how he sorry that he love to eat lapcheung.**

**So Lap Cheung slap his shoulder so hard, thats why Taeyang always jiggle his shoulders because Lap Cheung twisted it**

**So Lap Cheung cook yummy lapcheung for Taeyang that is supaa crunchy.**

**So crunchy that Taeyang's stomach got all hard with lines. Taeyang call da lines "abs." he bad at spelling so he just use first two letters of alphabet, A and B.**

**The end! Now for the story you've been expecting~**

Xanxus

I thought of her as my enemy. I should hate her. I should want to kill her for taking the title that was supposed to be mine. But I couldn't.

It's been several years since the brat inherited the name of Vongola. She gained more members for her family, surpassed many…hell, she even gained the respect of the Varia.

That brat would even say the same thing over and over again to me, "I love you." And what of it? Do you expect me to say it back? Che, I could, mere words, I could easily say it. But I wouldn't.

I remember you came to me one day. I could hear you knock and I didn't answer. Something seemed off, but I quickly dismissed it. As if it was a daily routine, you entered anyway.

"X-Xanxus…" I heard you say.

So weak, fragile…you weren't fit to be the Vongola Decimo, far too weak for it.

"Scum, why are you here?"

"…Xanxus, I love you."

I almost scoffed.

_All the way here just to tell me that?_

_You should already know how I feel about you…_

"Che, I don't love anyone."

I hated how you were so weak, caring about everyone besides yourself. Satisfying everyone but yourself, as always. Risking your life for another's.

"You're the boss of the Vongola, ACT LIKE IT!"

I was starting to get aggravated. How dare she do this to me. She had me wrapped around her finger, making me into someone who I didn't know. Bringing certain emotions back…

My train of thought was lost as you wrapped your arms around me, my anger, disappeared. But that feeling that something was wrong did return. I couldn't dwell on it since you kissed me, and I kissed back. Why? You felt…desperate…different, cold. Where was the warmth that usually radiated off you? You, who was the warm sky that embraced all…What happened?

Once again, you told me, "I love you."

I opened my eyes and met her trusting brown ones, something…something was wrong.

"Xanxus, I love you." she repeated.

"Che, just leave already."

You needed to get back and to occupy yourself with training or your guardians. Go to someone who could openly tell you that they loved you. But I couldn't let you go, and I wouldn't give you to someone else…

I couldn't help but stare at you. How your brown eyes accepted everything about me, how you brown hair beautifully framed you face, and how you gently surrounded me with your warmth until I was trapped like all the others.

You smiled again, but it didn't reach your eyes. You were always easy to read, just stare into your open eyes till your walls of defense came tumbling down and you told me all your secrets. But this time, you didn't give in…

Instead, you turned away and walked out of the room. I heard you whisper _"Sayonara, and… gomenasai."_ Even though you thought that I probably didn't hear, I did. But I couldn't understand, why were you sorry?

When you left, I immediately felt regret. Next time, I kept telling myself, but I wouldn't be able to do it, I wouldn't be able to tell you how I felt…

Three days later, they told me that you were dead, shot by the Millefiore scum. I was outraged and devastated.

How I wanted to tell you…how I felt…

Why didn't you live? If not for me, for your family, your guardians…

I knew I was watching you. I knew things about you, how you felt about me. I knew how you managed to win the Varia over. I knew you, the real you. Not the boss, not the Vongola Decimo, not the woman everyone expected you to be, but Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Not once did I ever reply to you.

"_Xanxus, I love you."_

Not once did I ever reply…

That's when I realized, that look in your eyes the last time I saw you, a silent farewell…You knew this was going to happen. You came to tell me one last time…But I still never replied. Why didn't I stop you?

How many times will I regret this? Regret not telling you? How many nights will I wake up in cold sweat from this nightmare, wishing I could turn back the clock and tell you?

"_Tsuna…I love you."_

**And there we go! I updated! Thanks everybody who read my story, but to those who didn't review… REVIEW! I want to especially thank ****Azalie-Kauriu****, higasm, and anonymous reviewers: ****666 varia fangirl**** and Hibukuro for being my first reviewers! Thanks~****I hope you enjoyed Xanxus's POV. Sorry if I made him too OOC! **


	3. Squalo

Missing Sky

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own KHR or any of the products! I wish I did…Anyway, onward, to the story! This is a TYLfem27 x TYLSqualo**

Squalo

_Crash! _

_Again and again, I crashed my sword against his. I couldn't beat him, not with my sword skills, that's why he trained me. To get me stronger. To prove that Vongola was the best. Everyday, no mercy, his pride as the sword emperor was at stake, he couldn't be lenient, not even for me._

"_VOI! DON'T SPACE OUT DURING TRAINING!" he shouted._

_One second, that's all it took for him to swiftly press his sword against my throat. He had won, again._

"_VOI! YOU'RE FUCKING WEAK!" he said_

Not anymore.

Once again, we were training behind the Varia mansion in the forest, in a clearing.

I've gotten stronger, maybe even stronger than him. This was going to be the last…the last time I would spar with him…I rushed towards him and raised my sword, whether it be that it was a stroke of luck or magic, I've gotten him on the ground, the tip of my sword in front of his face. His sword, plunged into the ground behind him.

"I-I did it!"I gasped

"VOI! TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH!"

I giggled, this moment of pure bliss, I won't ever forget it.

We decided to lie in the grass, him sitting.

"Maybe I can finally acknowledge you." He smirked

I turned to face him and stared into his eyes.

_But when will acknowledge that you love me?_

"Hey, Squalo…I lo-." I started.

He cut me off.

"Voi, I can't love anyone, and I don't."

I could feel tears starting to fill my eyes.

_Why? _

_Aren't I finally stronger than you?_

_Didn't I beat you? _

_Why won't you love me?_

_Am…am I not worthy of your love?_

"Woman, only trash rely on feelings like love, and I'm not trash." He said and turned away

I took a deep breath.

"Squalo…then I'd rather be trash."

His head whipped back in my direction and a scowl was placed on his face, he was angry…at me. Because of my weakness…

"VOI! I TRAINED YOU TO BE STRONG! Don't you dare turn back into a weakling!"

I couldn't take it anymore. My mask, the one that I carefully built over the years to hold my tears back, the one held by both glue and tape…was finally cracking. All the pent up grief, starting from the first day I fell in love with him. Right there, in front of him, I started to cry. I had tears streaming down my face as I silently cried, he was watching me and his eyes widened. Shock, disgust, that's what his eyes said. He grimaced and turned away. He started to walk back towards the Varia mansion and left me alone.

"Tch. Weak trash." He said

I then cried and cried. I cried for myself, him, my family, all the people I couldn't protect, lives that were lost, and my weakness.

After I composed myself, I set out to find him. Before I went, I had to make sure that he was going to be ok.

I found him training again.

"_Squalo." I asked_

"_VOI! You're interrupting my training!" he shouted_

"_Squalo, why do you train, why do you fight?"_

_I remember, the time when I asked him that and selfishly wanted him to say that he fought for me. However…my life never was a fairytale._

"_I fight for myself! That's all I fight for! To get stronger!"_

_An expected answer. One that nearly tore me apart. That's when I added the first few pieces to my mask, the one that worked so hard to protect my heart._

I hugged him from behind.

"Voi, woman, what are you doing?"

"Squalo, will you please call my name?" I pleaded

_Just call my name, tell me you care, tell me how you feel…_

"Tch, troublesome woman. Why should I?"

I waited, in case he was going to leave the answer unanswered and just call my name.

He didn't.

"Because…because I love you."

"That's not good enough."

I steadied my breathing, felt my heart slow down, and calmly told him how I felt.

"I love you Squalo. I want you to be happy, and if you'll never love me…can you at least grant me this last favor?"

I knew he was wondering why I was asking, but he gave me a swift nod anyway. I braced myself and prayed that my voice wouldn't crack.

"Squalo, I want you to promise me that you'll me happy. If you won't promise me as a woman, I want you to promise me as your boss."

I knew I was hurting his pride. By talking to him like this, by using my authority as the boss of Vongola, I was, in a way, looking down on him.

He was surprised and suspicious…but I knew…that he would give in and promise.

"I promise."

I was satisfied. I could go now. He would be happy and he would help pull the Vongola together after I was gone. I could depend on him. His pride wouldn't let him break his promise.

I smiled, a genuine smile, and again, I told him, "Squalo, I love you."

Not once did he say he loved me. Not once did he call my name. I didn't even care, all I wished for was his happiness. I reassured myself, I told myself that I wasn't running away, I wasn't running away from my feelings or my desires. I just needed to know that he was going to be happy and that was it. Because…his happiness was mine as well.

Three days later, Sawada Tsunayoshi was announced dead.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Meh, it didn't really come out as good as I wanted it to. Probably not going to be one of my favorites, oh well, I'll be sure to write another Squalo oneshot soon, and I promise it'll be better than this one! Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
